World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor
World of Warcraft package that includes this expansion}} Warlords of Draenor (sometimes called "WoD" or just "Warlords") is the 5th World of Warcraft expansion after Mists of Pandaria. It was officially announced on Friday, November 8, by Chris Metzen at BlizzCon 2013 and was released on the 13th November 2014. See also the Warlords of Draenor Portal. Probably related to the Legion release date announcement, Warlords of Draenor had a price drop to EUR/USD 9.99 on April 18, 2016. In mid May 2016, this expansion was rolled into the World of Warcraft package. Plot and setting The expansion is set after the events of World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria and takes place on the world of Draenor, the original homeworld of the orcs, prior to its destruction and the creation of Outland. Legendary characters of Warcraft's past, such as Grom Hellscream, Ner'zhul and Blackhand, make appearances. At the end of Mists of Pandaria, Garrosh Hellscream is overthrown as Warchief of the Horde by the combined Alliance-Horde forces and taken into custody by Taran Zhu so that he can stand trial for the atrocities he committed in Pandaria. However, before he can be judged, Garrosh escapes captivity and, with the aid of a mysterious ally named Kairozdormu, travels back in time to the orcish homeworld of Draenor prior to the rise of the Horde. He creates an alternate timeline by preventing the orcish clans from drinking the blood of the demon lord Mannoroth, which led to their corruption by the Burning Legion and played a major role in the events of the first three games. The clans unite into an "Iron Horde", using technology Garrosh brought from his time, and begin a war of conquest on Draenor, building a Dark Portal that would allow them to travel through time and lay siege to Azeroth of the present era. New features * Level cap raised to 100 * Boost to level 90 (one free boost per expansion purchased, additional character boosts can be purchased) * New version of an old world — Draenor * Updated player character models and improved models in general * Build and upgrade your own Garrison (character specific housing and more) * Account-wide , toys, and eventually Tabards will not take bag space * Class-specific perks Inventory * Players can now craft directly from the bank and stack size is increased. There is a new type placement specification. Quest items are now not stored in bags. New zones * Ashran (level 98-100) * Frostfire Ridge (level 90-92) * Gorgrond (level 92-94) * Tanaan Jungle (level 100) * Shadowmoon Valley (level 90-92) * Spires of Arak (level 96-98) * Nagrand (level 98-100) * Talador (level 94-96) * Zangar Sea New capital cities * Stormshield * Warspear PvP zones * Ashran Island - constantly evolving objectives, off of the north east coast of Tanaan Jungle. ** Part of the island is non-PvP, however. * Trial of the Gladiator - similar to the Arena Tournament realm, offers equal footing from the start. * Fields of Farahlon - (known in Outland as Netherstorm) confirmed as later patch content. In trailer narration "When past and present collide, the fate of all worlds hangs in the balance." - The Prophet Velen War...it is the lifeblood of this world. We are its children; soon, its masters. Ours is a legacy of conquest, the rising tide of blood and iron that will wash over this world and all others! Our bond is iron, our will unbreakable. Who will stand against us? New character models Warlords of Draenor includes new updates for the player models in World of Warcraft. They consist of more detailed textures and have more fluent animations and facial expressions. At BlizzCon 2013, it was announced that the Orcs, Gnomes and Dwarves were more or less done, with others on the way. Dungeons and raids There will be 7 new dungeons, 2 raids, and some world bosses at expansion launch. ;New dungeons * Bloodmaul Slag Mines * Grimrail Depot * Auchindoun * Skyreach * Shadowmoon Burial Grounds * The Everbloom * Iron Docks ;Classic updates * Upper Blackrock Spire ;New raids * Blackrock Foundry * Highmaul ;World bosses * Drov the Ruiner * Echidna * Rukhmar * Tarina the Ageless Instance changes ;Raid difficulty |date=8-Nov-2013 7:00PM}} * 10-25-man scaling Raid Finder mode tries to fill full group, but will scale in difficulty if group size changes. * Flexible mode effectively disappears as all modes except the hardest now work like it did. * 10-25-man scaling Normal mode now works like Flexible mode with better drops than Raid Finder mode. * 10/25-man scaling Heroic mode now works like Flexible mode with better drops than Normal mode. * Fixed 20-man Mythic mode replaces 10/25-man Heroic mode. Pre-expansion event Dark Portal The Dark Portal in the Blasted Lands has turned blood red. Hundreds of strange-looking orcs are violently pouring into Azeroth, killing everything that stands in their path. Nethergarde and Okril’lon have already fallen, and while the Horde and the Alliance moved as quickly as they could to get reinforcements to their people, they are too late. The Iron Horde invasion has begun. In this desperate hour, King Wrynn and Warchief Vol’jin have called upon their greatest champions to join the front lines in the Blasted Lands and do whatever they can to stop the Iron Horde... before the rest of Azeroth falls before them. Word of this surprise attack sends players rushing to the Blasted Lands to reckon with the barbarous infiltration. After the fall of a high ranking Iron Horde general named Gar’mak Bladetwist, you’ll report what you’ve witnessed in the Blasted Lands to King Wrynn or Warchief Vol’jin. It’s apparent to both the Horde and the Alliance that this is only the first salvo in a much larger conflict, and the only way to win is to take the fight directly to the Iron Horde . . . by journeying through the Dark Portal into Draenor. Upper Blackrock Spire An advance party of Iron Horde forces has barged right out of the Blasted Lands and pushed all the way to Blackrock Mountain, where they found refuge and supplies in Upper Blackrock Spire. There can be only one response: the Alliance and the Horde of Azeroth must face this iron incursion head on. Available to level-90 characters for a limited time, this specially revamped five-player version of Upper Blackrock Spire sets the stage for the coming counterstrike against the Iron Horde. Here, you will face Orebender Gor'ashan, Kyrak, and Commander Tharbek as you begin to take the fight to the enemy and sharpen the skills (and swords) you’ll need to succeed on an unwelcoming alien world. Media See the BlizzCon 2013 gallery and the World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor media for additional videos and other media at the time of announcement. Images World_of_Warcraft_Warlords_of_Draenor-Box-Art-Standin.jpg|Warlords of Draenor official Logo and Art, Ner'zhul, Kilrogg, Durotan, Grommash Shadowmoon_Valley stone fortress.jpg Vicious_Ogres.jpg DragonflyMount.jpg|Dragonfly revealed as one of the new mounts wowwod_preorder_banner.jpg|Warlords of Draenor Collectors Edition Contents WoDBox.jpg|Old box art? Video ;Cut-scene Spoilers Warlords of Draenor - Dark Portal Intro Warlords of Draenor - Dark Portal Outro Warlords of Draenor – Garrison Alliance Warlords of Draenor – Garrison Horde Warlords of Draenor – Nagrand Finale Warlords of Draenor – Talador Finale Warlords of Draenor – Shadowmoon Valley Finale Warlords of Draenor – Frostfire Ridge Finale ;Official File:World of Warcraft Warlords of Draenor Cinematic File:Lords of War Part One – Kargath File:Lords of War Part Two – Grommash File:World of Warcraft Warlords of Draenor - Lords of War Part Three - Durotan Cinematic File:Lords of War Part Four – Kilrogg File:Lords of War Part Five – Maraad File:World of Warcraft Warlords of Draenor Announcement Trailer File:World of Warcraft Warlords of Draenor - Horde and Alliance Zone File:Warlords of Draenor Remaking a World File:World of Warcraft Warlords of Draenor - Level 90 Boost Trailer File:World_of_Warcraft_Warlords_of_Draenor_-_Age_of_Iron_Trailer File:Warlords of Draenor The Story So Far… ;Coverage File:WoW Source Warlords of Draenor File:WoW Source Warlords of Draenor (EU) File:Blizzcon 2013 Day One Warlords of Draenor!|Nobbels Take on ! File:Warlords of Draenor Story Overview File:World_Of_Warcraft_-_Warlords_Of_Draenor_NEW_MODELS! ; Pre-announcement speculation File:Warlords of Draenor Speculation|Tankingmage explores the possibility of this expansion Notes * The boost to level 90 is not included in the World of Warcraft package, but is still available to those who purchased the Warlords of Draenor expansion separately. References See also * BlizzCon 2013 * Expansion 5 * Patch 6.0.0 * Public client builds * Stat squish * Warlords of Draenor portal * Warlords of Draenor: Alpha Patch Notes * Warlords of Draenor - 6.0 Patch Note Preview * World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor Collector's Edition * World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor Digital Deluxe Edition ** World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor Digital Deluxe Edition Items External links ;Warlords of Draenor purchase (price drop on 18-Apr-2016)}} (price drop on 18-Apr-2016)}} ;Official press releases ;Official screenshots ;DBs Warlords of Draenor data-mined content)}} ;Garrisons ;Preliminary talent calculators ;Guides Nov 13th 2013 8:00PM}} ;Previews ;Silly Nov 17th 2013 4:00PM}} News Kaivax 7/11/2016}} Kaivax 11/07/2016}} 2014/03/10 12:04 PM}} Feb 7th 2014 5:00PM}} Feb 7th 2014 1:00PM}} Feb 7th 2014 12:00PM}} Feb 5th 2014 8:00PM}} Feb 5th 2014 3:00PM}} Feb 4th 2014 1:00PM}} Jan 30th 2014 5:00PM}} Jan 29th 2014 6:00PM}} Dec 2nd 2013 5:00PM}} Nov 30th 2013 2:00PM}} Nov 8th 2013 9:30PM}} Nov 8th 2013 7:00PM}} Nov 5th 2013 12:01AM}} ru:World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor fr:World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor Category:Blizzard Entertainment Category:Blizzard software Category:Digital download software Category:Games Category:Products Category:Warcraft computer games Warlords of Draenor Category:World of Warcraft expansions